


Trying For A Baby

by the_erotic_neurotic



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Breeding, Erotica, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Smut, Trans Female Character, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_erotic_neurotic/pseuds/the_erotic_neurotic
Summary: Dolly comes home and feels a need -- the need to breed, and her husband is more than willing to oblige.
Kudos: 11





	Trying For A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dolly and Alan are practically my only straight OC couple, so they're pretty special to me ^_^

Dolly Rabinowitz opened the door to her apartment, set down her bag, and threw herself onto the couch. The plump white-wooled sheep girl ran her hands over her large, soft belly, her thighs, her breasts, letting out a small moan. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been _this_ horny. What even could have caused this? She had been on the bus back home, she had been scrolling through social media, she had come across an ad for baby products….ah, yes, that was it. She knew _exactly_ why she was so aroused. She needed to be _bred_.

She got up and looked around the apartment. Given the shoes neatly arranged in the rack by the door, he must be home, and if he wasn’t in the living room in the middle of the day, he must be in...the office, the door of which Dolly opened to find her husband, Alan, sitting within. The scrawny coyote boy was playing his electric guitar, with headphones plugged into the amp. He wore his signature sunglasses, which were always on, day or night. Despite being positioned so that he could have easily seen his wife come in, he was entirely engrossed in his music, so much so that when Dolly walked up to him and began unzipping her pants and wiggling her hips, he still didn’t notice her. She smiled; Alan’s ability to hyperfixate on something he was interested in was one of the things she loved about him. She waved her hand in front of his face, and the coyote practically jumped out of his chair.

“Oh, babe, I didn’t see you come in,” he said, turning off the amp and taking off his headphones. 

She pulled off her lace pink blouse, curling her fingers up through the wool of her stomach and chest, undoing her bra. “I just got home,” she said in her quiet and shy voice, “and I’m _really_ happy to see you.” 

Alan stared at her bare chest. “You’re not cold? It’s fuckin’ _freezing_ in here!” He pulled his heavy jacket closer around himself. Much like his sunglasses, he wore the jacket year round, summer or winter. 

Dolly moved even closer, placing her hands on her husband’s shoulders. “Oh no, sweetie, I’m feeling hot. _Really_ hot.”

Alan ran his paws through his curly black hair, giving a concerned look. “Oh damn, are you feeling okay? Do you want I should take your temperature?” 

She scooted even closer to her husband, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. “No, silly, I’m hot for _you_.” 

He let out a little gasp as an expression of realization crossed his face. “Ohhhh, I see now,” he said, his normally gruff voice adopting a sultry tone. He put his paws on Dolly’s hips, pulling her closer. “That just means I get to put something _else_ under your tongue.”

Dolly blushed, nuzzling her nose against her beloved’s. “Actually, I was thinking about how my tummy could be a bit...bigger,” she said, pressing herself closer against Alan. “A lot bigger, in fact.”

Alan tilted his head. “Your...tummy?”

She nodded. “That’s right.” She brought her mouth to his ear, giving it a little flick with her tongue. “I’d look really cute if I got _knocked up_ ,” she said, her voice dropping to a seductive whisper. “Don’t you think?”

From the tightness she could feel growing in Alan’s lap, she took that as a sign of agreement. She bucked her hips, grinding into him. He let out a groan of pleasure, his head tilting back. “M-maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” he said, as an involuntary shiver passed through him. 

Dolly giggled and got up, taking her husband by the hand and guiding him to their bedroom. She flopped down on their king-sized bed and spread her legs, beckoning with her finger. The coyote grinned, licking his sharp front canines, and began undressing. Dolly whimpered as she watched her lover strip, rubbing the front of her pants, wet spots forming where her fingers touched. As soon as Alan was fully undressed, he practically pounced on his wife, nibbling at her neck and running his paws through her soft white wool. She let out a series of little squeals, wrapping her arms around him. Alan’s paws made their way down along her body, until his fingers were curled in her belt loops.

He growled pleasantly, licking one of his sheep wife’s horns. “Let’s get these pants off, hmm?” She nodded eagerly, and he slowly pulled them off, followed by her pink silk panties. Finally, she was naked before him, her tiny cock fully erect and helplessly dribbling precum. Alan kissed her belly, moving lower and lower as Dolly squeaked with delight. He kissed her inner thighs, her balls, the base of her cock, conspicuously avoiding his wife’s erection. She whimpered desperately, her hands gripping her husband’s head as he teased her.

“A-Alan, pleeeaaaase,” she whined, her hips bucking upwards involuntarily.

The coyote grinned, kissing up the length of his wife’s cock slowly, advancing by mere millimeters. She moaned, her fingers digging into her husband’s hair, then let out a scream of pleasure as Alan suddenly opened his mouth and took her entire length into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip as his paws reached up to massage Dolly’s breasts. The sheep girl took her hands off his head and grabbed at the sheets, her back arching and her toes curling. 

“Mmmf….Alaaaaan….” She wrapped her legs around her lover’s neck, her thighs squeezing his head as he pleasured her. Alan took her cock out of his mouth, saliva forming a trail from his tongue to her tip, and he brought a paw down, licking one of his fingers. He slipped the paw underneath Dolly, giving her buttocks a squeeze, before teasing and circling around her hole. She gasped, a spasm running through her, and her cock let out a spurt of precum. Dolly’s breathing grew heavier, as her husband rubbed against her, and she began to drool involuntarily.

“Do you like that, baby?” Alan nibbled her thigh gently, pressing his finger inside her ever-so-slightly. 

“Y-y-yes….please…” Her eyes rolled back as the ecstasy of lust overtook her, her mind barely able to focus.

“Do you want the real thing?” He pushed a bit further, his fingertip wiggling around.

“F-f-fuck, yes, p-please!” Her voice was high-pitched, a needy whine.

Alan removed his finger abruptly and gave a gentle slap on Dolly’s thigh. “Flip,” he commanded, and his wife rolled onto her belly enthusiastically, her hips moving side to side as she presented her voluptuous ass. Alan slapped her butt, a bit harder, and then positioned himself so that his sizable canine erection was between his wife’s cheeks. He rubbed his cock between them, pressing his body down onto Dolly’s back and bringing his muzzle to her ear.

“Beg for it,” he demanded, his paws moving to hold his wife’s wrists down against the bed. 

“B….breed me,” she whispered, her voice hoarse as she squirmed against the restraining force of her lover. 

The coyote gave a nip at the long fuzzy ears of his spouse. “No, I want to hear you _really_ beg,” he said, his grinding against her rear slowing to an agonizing pace. 

“Alan….kn-knock me up, cum in me and f-fill me up with your pups, I need it s-so badly,” she mewled.

He ran his teeth along the skin of her neck, his tongue flicking. “Tell me what you are.” 

“Y-your little breeding bitch,” she cooed, her entire body engulfed in waves of pleasure and hot urgent _need_ for his cock inside of her.

“Again!” He thrust against her, his cock positioned right up against her tailhole, the tip pressing in barely a centimeter or two.

“I’m your little b-breeding bitch and I need you to fuck a baby into me!” She screamed, biting the pillow as the ache to be bred became overwhelming and all-consuming. Her mind reeled, unable to think through the desperation, before she let out a sharp intake of breath as Alan simultaneously bit hard into her shoulder and pressed himself into her, inch by inch, until he was as deep as he could go. Dolly let out a sob, a euphoric wail as her husband penetrated her, slowly at first, but quickening until Dolly couldn’t help but let out a grunt each times his hips slammed against hers, again and again and again. Every inch of her body felt on fire with sexual delight as she was taken, as Alan thrust in and out, taking almost his entire length out of her before pressing it back in. It was pure bliss, pure joy as she was stretched out, the warmth of him inside her unbearable, her cock leaking endlessly as it was pressed into the bed by the weight of Alan’s body. He grabbed her tail, making her bleat with surprise, and pulled her plump butt into him, growling into her ear in a way that made her heart skip a bit and her stomach flutter. She was his, his to fill with his seed, to impregnate, to pump litters into over and over again.

After a while -- Dolly couldn’t say for how long, lost in ecstasy as she was -- Alan gave a groan, his paws digging into her hips. “G-gonna knot in you, baby,” he whispered into her ear, his breath ragged as he continued to push into her. He slowed down, before pressing himself all the way in. From within, she could feel herself being stretched as his knot ballooned, locking him in place as he began to pump his seed into her, hot against her insides. At the same time, she could feel herself getting closer, as her cock rubbed against the bed and her tailhole radiated pleasure, until she finally came, shuddering as she arched her back against him, her cum dribbling onto the sheets. She yelled his name, again and again, burying her face in the pillow as her words turned to whimpers. He laced his fingers with hers, holding her tight as she shook with the force of her orgasm. 

Soon, the two of them were bathed in the glow of the aftermath. Alan wrapped his arms around Dolly and put his paws on her stomach. She put her hands on top of his and snuggled against him as he held her. 

“I love you,” she said softly, twining their feet together. “I just wish,” she said, but stopped, a lump forming in her throat as her eyes grew misty. “I just wish you could _actually_ breed me.”

Alan made a sympathetic whine, kissing her neck and shoulder softly. He let out a soft chuckle and nibbled his wife gently, rubbing her belly. “Who’s to say I didn’t?” he growled pleasantly.

The sadness rising within her was squashed instantly, and Dolly giggled, pinching her husband’s hand until he let out a tiny yelp. “I love you, you dork,” she said, and the two of them drifted off to sleep like that, held tight in each other’s arms.


End file.
